


Oreo

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: Faith loves her cookies:  The gang finds out why.





	Oreo

I watched, waiting, hidden just out of view. God, even I know I’m pathetic but I just can’t help myself. I sighed sitting back into my hiding spot, almost laughing at the absurdity of my predicament. Finally, she pulls in, B that is, seems like it took forever and for what? A short trip to the grocery store, come on, like that’s all it was. I peek at her, watching her lug the bags in the house, smiling, I’m on it, covert operations here, sneaking no less, and for what you might ask? Sation. Pure and simple, sation. 

I peeped, yes peeped, through the window, watching as she sat the bags on the counter and walked into the other room, looking for occupants I’d say but who cares, I don’t. Out of sight, out of mind, so true. I smiled running into the kitchen, ransacked the bags, looking for my fix, the object of my desire. I grinned like an idiot as I found the wanted item, tucked it under my arm and ran like hell. I ran faster as I heard my name called out from behind me. It’s not that I’m greedy, much, it’s just that I don’t really want to share, they’re mine, all mine.

Okay, so I’m becoming a pig, so what. My ass has filled out nicely, more bounce to the ounce. My breasts got a little fuller, more to squeeze as you please, so on and etcetera. Okay, truth be told, I was, am getting a little soft in places but a pig, come on. I just had to have my cookies, my Oreo's, to those I just couldn’t say no. I needed them, loved them, craved them and ate the whole bag, hidden away from the others, out of view, out of mind, completely at peace and completely satisfied, well maybe, hmmm, could it be displacement? Huh? I must be losing it.

 

Eventually, later on in the day I managed to make my way into the kitchen, sitting at the counter, among the potentials, did I say potentials, well I didn’t mean it like potential potentials, as in slayer, I meant it like, ‘potentials’, get it, you know the difference being what you were thinking when you said it.

They were giving Ken a hard time, questioning her about sex with Red, arguing over the whys, the mechanics, the feel, the presidential stand on it or against it as it were and the religious implications. I could only shake my head and listen. Back and forth, back and forth, with Dawn being one of the leaders of the pack. I smiled inwardly as the banter continued, keeping my interest and me amused.

“Is it better?”

“Doesn’t the bible say it’s wrong?”

“Isn’t it illegal?”

B and Red came in from their trip to the quickie mart, another run, what did they expect, a horde of teenagers in the midst, plus me and I’m hungry a hell of a lot lately. B automatically places a travel pack of Oreo's on the counter in front of me. I smiled, showing off my dimples, eyes glistening with happiness. I turn to her, raise my brows a few times, smiling, throw her a quick kiss. I was a happy girl. They sat and shot me a glance as they realized what the girls were talking of. I gave them a, ‘not me’ look and shrugged them off, smiling.

“Can a girl take another girls’ virginity?”

“I hear you can have multiple orgasms, it is true?”

“What exactly is sex with another girl?”

“What’s third base?”

“Is it just oral, or what?”

“Isn’t it just kind of wet….. and sticky?”

I opened my pack of cookies, got up and poured me a glass of milk from the fridge and sat back at my seat, anticipating the sweet creamy concoction.

“You don’t really eat it, do you?”

“Do girls really cum?”

“What’s it like, I mean, how do you have sex with a girl?”

 

“It’s kind of like an Oreo.” I say lowly, almost to myself, completely lost in my current thoughts, alone with nothing but the workings of my mind. “You appreciate it, look at it, want it, know it’s gonna be good. You know what’s gonna happen way before it ever does.” I slowly roll the cookie in my hands, placing it on a pedestal for all to see. “You run your fingers over the surface, enjoying its feel, touching it, learning its perfections, you lean into it, rubbing your lips over it, savoring it, inhaling its fragrance.” I bring the cookie to my nose smelling its sweetness. “You gently run your hands and tongue over it, looking for entry.” I traced my tongue over the edge of the cookie’s crevice, stopping when it dipped in slightly at the smallest imperfection, I smiled. “When you get it ready, you ease it open, slowly, wanting to keep it intact.” Slowly I twisted the cookie, feeling it give under my touch.

“You inhale the scent, fresh, sweet, open. Your mouth waters knowing that every bit is just for you.” I groaned lightly.

“You push it open further, seeing all the glistening creme, you know it’s all yours. You smile, revel in the feeling and dip your head down, inhaling the nectar, breathing out your approval.” I breathed in slowly, exhaled out in a sigh.

“You wrap your hands around it, holding it securely, getting so close that the heat of your breath threatens to melt the sweet treat inside.”

“You lean into it, testing it from both sides.” Slowly I lick the center of the cookie and settle into the side that has the creme. “You start with the less sensitive side, making sure you get all the sweet from it, then change sides, slowly licking and sucking , lightly nibbling away all the creamy goodness.” I moan as my mouth pulls the sweetness inside. “You continue licking and sucking, slowly until there’s nothing left and it just lies there still, spent, gone, sated.” I give a few last licks to make sure the white icing is indeed gone. “You remove yourself, smile and slowly give a few nips as you allow the outer folds to close back against each other.” I closed the cookie. “You continue to inhale, taste and nibble the rest until its all gone, nibbled up, devoured and spent. Then it’s your turn.” I smiled, reaching for another cookie, mesmerized by the thought alone. 

I glanced up and saw everyone looking at me, mouths kind of hung suspended in midair. A blush creeped over my features.

“What? Did I say that out loud?” I asked timidly.

B nods her head and the others follow suit, looking like bobble-head dolls.

“Damn.” I mouth, smiling, trying to get the red to back down from my face. 

A small laugh escapes and I glance at B, who’s doing her best not to blush. I hold out my pack of Oreo's, offering her one. She smiles, arches her eyebrows and slowly reaches over and takes a cookie, eyeing me the whole time. She leans closer to me, slowly brings the cookie up to her lips, smiles bigger and pops the whole thing in her mouth. I gasped at the implications of that simple act. She gets up, walks to the doorway, turns, chewing, a slight smile playing over her lips, she winks, turns and leaves, leaving me flustered, in shock and anxious.

I get up to run after her.

“Faith?” 

“Yeah?” I turn to look at the girls.

“Where are you going?” Red asks.

I smile, saying, “I’m going to get my cookie back!”


End file.
